The subject matter of this specification relates generally to electronic media.
A video can include subtitles or closed captions. The subtitles or closed captions can provide a translation or a transcript of the spoken dialogue in a video and optionally other information. Subtitles and closed captions are useful, among other reasons, to users who are hard of hearing, are attempting to learn a language by watching a video in that language, or re attempting to watch a video in a noisy environment.
The subtitles and closed captions can obscure video content when displayed. When the display screen is relatively small, the allocation of screen space to the video content and to the subtitles can become a challenge.